


Дождь и солнце

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, fandom OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Они вынуждены выживать, но хотя бы вместе.





	1. Только дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

Дождь непрерывно стучал по покатой крыше платформы, водопадом лился с ее краев на рельсы. Видимость сократилась до расстояния в несколько бье — остальное скрыла сплошная серебристая пелена.   
  
Валентин устроился под стеной, возле входа в туннель, ведущий к вокзалу. Снизу не доносилось ни звука — либо он их не слышал из-за дождя. Он поднял воротник потрепанного пальто и проверил винтовку. Нормально, патронов хватит, если что. Если что.  
  
Справа — если верить заржавевшей табличке, на двенадцатом пути, — стоял старый поезд. Валентин разглядел несколько почти разложившихся трупов в одном из купе и больше не смотрел в ту сторону. Слева виднелась другая платформа — серая, нечеткая сквозь мутную стену дождя.  
  
Сверкнула молния, и Валентин мысленно начал считать секунды. Где он вычитал, что каждые пять секунд от молнии до грома говорят о расстоянии в хорну с небольшим? В какой-то детской энциклопедии, кажется.  
  
Во всем этом была своя странная притягательность: потрескавшийся асфальт, металлические заплаты на тех местах, где он раскрошился, пробивающиеся через трещины ростки травы… Ему представился весь мир — заросший неконтролируемой зеленью, с дикими животными, бродившими по центральным площадям городов. Таким он раньше был только в фильмах и компьютерных играх, а теперь уже год как это стало реальностью. И не понятно, кого следовало бояться больше — оживших мертвецов, диких животных или… людей. Тех, которые тоже выжили. Тех, которым тоже нужны припасы.  
  
Валентин сжал винтовку, напряжено вглядываясь в дождевой полумрак. До вечера еще далеко, оживших вряд ли много. А вот сколько людей — никогда не знаешь. И люди, пожалуй, даже страшнее.  
  
Снова сверкнула молния, и почти сразу последовал гром. Дождь превратился в ливень. Мелкие капли и морось долетали до Валентина с порывами ветра, но искать место получше было бессмысленно.  
  
Он вдруг насторожился и прижался к стене, глядя в сторону выхода из туннеля.  
  
— Застрелишь — обижусь, оживу и сделаю таким же. — Валентин опустил винтовку, узнав голос.  
  
Спустя мгновение из темного проема показался Арно с рюкзаком за спиной и пакетами в руках. Это освещение такое, или у него слегка зеленое лицо?  
  
— Я расстался с завтраком, еще когда зашел в туннель, — подтвердил его подозрения Арно, скривившись.  
  
— Настолько плохо? — собственный голос казался хриплым и надломленным.  
  
— Ну-у, — протянул Арно и пожал плечами, — наверно, обычно.  
  
Обычно. Полусгнившие трупы теперь определяются словом «обычно». Конец света действительно наступил, если так.  
  
— Эй, ты еще со мной? — Арно опустил свои пакеты, начал копаться в них. — Повезло. Нашел все нужное, — он достал бинты, бутылку касеры, ножницы и нитку с иголкой.  
  
— Вот же дрянь, — Валентин обессилено выругался и закусил губу, отворачиваясь. Гром прогремел уже чуть тише — гроза уходила на северо-запад.  
  
— Вообще-то это я докторов терпеть не могу, — Арно на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. — А пожалуй, хорошо, что я уже проблевался в туннелях, — весело сообщил он, разрезая штанину на бедре Валентина. — Хоть теперь не мучиться.  
  
— По-твоему, это лучше? — Валентин скептически приподнял бровь, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону и не дергаться от прикосновений к ране.  
  
— Ты, по крайней мере, ничем не пахнешь, — хмыкнул Арно. — Пока еще. И вообще, лучше помолчи, а то меня снова стошнит.   
  
— Ну спасибо, — Валентин не сдержал короткого смешка. Воистину, черный юмор — наше все, при конце-то света.  
  
Пока Арно возился с раной, Валентин продолжал слушать дождь. То сильнее, то слабее, то громче, то тише. Никаких других звуков, кроме дождя. Ничего, кроме дождя. Леворукий, больно-то как!  
  
— Все, — Арно поднялся и отошел к краю платформы. Подставил окровавленные руки под стекающие с крыши струи.  
  
— Продезинфицировался бы, — усмехнулся Валентин, глядя на свежую повязку, — а то вдруг у меня какая-нибудь дурная болезнь.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что трахался еще с кем-то, кроме меня? — Арно отряхнул руки от воды и полез в пакет. Прежде чем убрать касеру, он сделал небольшой глоток из бутылки. — Держи, — Валентин поймал пластиковый пузырек и потряс его. Внутри зашуршало. — Антибиотики, — пояснил Арно, наблюдая за тем, как Валентин изучает надпись на этикетке.  
  
— Ты превзошел сам себя.  
  
— Ага, — Арно тряхнул волосами и показал рукой на здание вокзала слева от них. — Там есть комнаты, в них можно переночевать. Только вот не знаю, как лучше с тобой быть — вести через туннели или обойти кругом?  
  
Паршивый выбор, как ни посмотри: в туннелях трупы, обходить кругом — дождь.  
  
— Давай кругом, — проявил малодушие Валентин. — Когда гроза пройдет.  
  
Арно пожал плечами.  
  
— Как скажешь. Вниз я и сам не рвусь возвращаться, — он замер, вслушиваясь в звуки дождя и пытаясь разглядеть громаду вокзала. — А ведь красиво, — неожиданно произнес он.  
  
— Да, — Валентин еле заметно улыбнулся. — Рад, что ты тоже это понимаешь.  
  
Взгляд Арно на мгновение смягчился, а потом снова стал жестким.  
  
— Идем. Рюкзак тебе надеть придется, но остальное, включая тебя, поволоку я сам.  
  
Валентин кивнул. Сегодня им есть где переночевать. А такого понятия как «завтра» все равно больше не существует.


	2. Только солнце

* * *  
  
Диван оказался целым. И даже довольно большим. Валентин с облегчением сполз на потрепанную, местами расползшуюся обивку и опустил рюкзак на пол.  
  
— Комната матери и ребенка? Серьезно?  
  
Арно разобрался со своими вещами, откинул с лица мокрые от дождя пряди и поднял правую руку.  
  
— Торжественно клянусь, что нашествия мертвых и не-мертвых младенцев не ожидается, — он сразу понял опасения Валентина. — Я проверил комнату и душ с туалетом. Шкафы и полки тоже, на всякий случай, — он хмыкнул, заметив, что Валентин расслабился. — Рано радуешься. Этажом ниже — зал ожидания. Там есть ожившие. Сейчас не активные, но скоро ночь.  
  
— Шуметь не будем.  
  
— Да. Просто так они сюда не припрутся, скорее уж пойдут на улицу. Главное — до рассвета сидеть тихо, — Арно помялся у двери, а потом взял винтовку: — Я быстро. Пока не совсем стемнело, хочу забрать кое-что.  
  
Хотелось сказать ему, чтобы не ходил. Хотелось сказать, чтобы был осторожнее. Но они проходили через это уже столько раз, что оба и так все знали.  
  
Снова томительное ожидание с винтовкой в руках. Валентин замер, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину за дверью. На улице по-прежнему шел дождь, хотя и стал куда слабее, чем раньше. Нога болела, но терпимо. Было хуже. По крайней мере, сейчас есть лекарство.  
  
Арно вернулся довольно быстро, с очередными пакетами и еще чем-то непонятным, прямоугольным. Непонятный предмет оказался радиоприемником, который Арно водрузил на стол. Валентин скептически приподнял бровь.  
  
— Танцевать с тобой всю ночь я и не думал, — Арно даже не обернулся, возился с крышкой приемника. — Хочу покрутить настройки и, чем Леворукий не шутит, словить какое-нибудь сообщение, хоть что-то. Может быть.  
  
— Так ты нашел и батарейки?  
  
— И консервы! — Арно оставил приемник в покое и кивнул на пакеты. — Знаешь, мелкие города вроде этого, похоже, еще не успели разграбить. Нам повезло. Чуть не забыл! — он метнулся к двери и повернул замок.  
  
— Помочь? — неуверенно спросил Валентин.  
  
— Сиди, — Арно с трудом сдвинул деревянный стеллаж с места. Тот неохотно заскользил по паркету, оставляя царапины, прочерчивая неровные следы в пыли. Придвинув стеллаж к двери, Арно на всякий случай подвинул туда еще и кресло, и стол, полностью закрыв единственный вход. — Думаю, достаточно. — Он выглянул в окно, оценивая возможную опасность со стороны улицы. — Мы слишком высоко для них, — решил он в итоге. — Никакого света — и, пожалуй, оттуда не доберутся. Жалюзи я на всякий случай закрою, но чуть позже. Пока еще светло, давай поедим и заодно обсохнем.  
  
* * *  
  
После скромного ужина Арно, вопреки собственным словам, засел возиться с приемником, подкрутив громкость до минимальной. После получаса ловли помех он скривился и вынул батарейки.  
  
— Попробую еще с утра.  
  
— Мы пробовали уже столько раз и не только здесь, — мягко заметил Валентин.  
  
— Знаю, — Арно явно не хотелось это обсуждать.  
  
— И все равно веришь.  
  
Арно сердито фыркнул и посмотрел на него с вызовом:  
  
— Есть идеи лучше?  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Делай, что хочешь.  
  
— Вот и буду, — во взгляде Арно вдруг мелькнуло озорство. — В аптеке нашлись не только антибиотики, знаешь, — он продемонстрировал зажатый между пальцами серебристый квадратик.  
  
Валентин против воли улыбнулся и закусил губу, чтобы сдержать смех:  
  
— Из всех вещей, которые могут нам понадобиться, ты выбрал презервативы?  
  
— А это чрезвычайно нужная нам вещь, — уверенно заявил Арно, сбрасывая пальто на стол рядом с приемником. — Или не хочешь?  
  
— Хочу, — чуть поколебавшись, ответил Валентин. — Но бедро…  
  
— Что ж такое, снова чуть не забыл, — Арно бросил ему темный сверток. — Был твой размер, а то эти я разрезал.  
  
— Спасибо, — Валентин внимательно изучил темно-синие джинсы. — Купил на распродаже?  
  
— Да, заехал на местный рынок, обошлись всего в семьсот таллов со скидкой, — мгновенно вошел в роль Арно.  
  
Валентин едва заметно улыбнулся:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Арно опустился на диван рядом с ним, притянул к себе за подбородок.  
  
— Насчет бедра не парься, — усмехнулся он. — Двигаться буду я.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно всегда целовался с каким-то отчаянием. Даже до всего этого, когда они просто были парой в одном университете и ныкались по кабинкам туалетов. Возможно, боялся, что их семьи узнают. Возможно, ему просто нравилось именно так.  
  
Валентин невольно забыл про горячую, ноющую боль в ноге. Да и болело уже не так сильно, после того как Арно, кроме антибиотиков, подсунул ему за ужином обезболивающие таблетки.  
  
— Уже стоит? — Валентин положил ладонь на ширинку Арно.  
  
— Много ли мне надо? — хрипло выдохнул тот и тряхнул головой. — Так, стоп. А то я кончу, не начав, — он перехватил инициативу, завозился с пуговицами на рубашке Валентина. — Ложись.  
  
Валентин подчинился и откинулся на спину. Арно наклонился над ним, целуя, спускаясь постепенно ниже, к паху. Светлые пряди слегка щекотали, но Валентину слишком нравилось смотреть на Арно с этого ракурса, чтобы останавливать его.  
  
Выпрямившись на мгновение, Арно надорвал пакетик с презервативом и плавным, привычным движением раскатал его по члену Валентина.  
  
— Если задену бедро, или станет больно — говори.  
  
Сосал он всегда хорошо, но в этот раз остановился, когда возбуждение стало накатывать волнами, стянул свои джинсы вместе с бельем и перекинул ногу через Валентина.  
  
— Даже так? — выдохнул тот.  
  
— Я же сказал, что буду двигаться.  
  
— Не торопись.  
  
Хотя Арно всегда торопился — когда они делали это руками в универских туалетах, когда они, даже не раздеваясь, делали это в гостях друг у друга, часто рискуя тем, что их могут застать чуть раньше вернувшиеся с работы родители. Потом стало можно не думать про родителей, но радости от этого не прибавилось.  
  
— Эй, ты все еще со мной? — вдруг спросил Арно, как тогда, на платформе.  
  
— С тобой, — Валентин положил руки ему на талию. — Я всегда с тобой.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что Арно проснулся. Он дрожал. Сначала Валентин не понял, почему, а потом услышал доносящиеся из коридора звуки — шаги, поскрипывание и знакомый клекот, который издавали глотки оживших. Он прижал Арно к себе, повернулся так, чтобы уткнуться губами ему в ухо.  
  
— Слышишь меня? Арно, дыши. Давай, успокойся. Дыши. Вдох-выдох. Медленно. Спокойно. Давай. — Кажется, начало получаться. По крайней мере, дрожать Арно постепенно перестал, хотя вцепился в рубашку Валентина обеими руками.  
  
Ожившие приводили его в ужас изначально, хотя он старательно это скрывал и в сложных ситуациях действовал безупречно. Но ночью, в ограниченном пространстве, если те оказывались поблизости, Арно всегда нервничал. Валентин давно заметил это и старался успокоить его, как мог.  
  
В какой-то момент показалось, что клекот и шаги совсем рядом и вот-вот повернется ручка двери. Или раздастся грохот, и дверь слетит с петель. Валентин потянулся к винтовке, оставленной, как всегда, рядом. Но потом с улицы донесся неясный шум, кажется, со стороны города, и шаги удалились. Валентин и сам не заметил, насколько сильно прижал к себе Арно.  
  
— Все хорошо, — шепнул он. — Все хорошо, они ушли.  
  
Арно молча уткнулся ему в бок, не отпуская рубашки.  
  
* * *  
  
Арно проснулся от того, что солнечный луч скользнул по лицу, пробившись сквозь закрытые жалюзи. Он сонно поморгал — слишком ярко, и ничего не разглядеть, только солнце — и повернулся к спящему Валентину. Коснулся лба, потом запястья и улыбнулся с облегчением: лоб просто теплый, а пульс ровный. Обошлось. Как хорошо, что он нашел лекарства! Арно поднялся и, подойдя к окну, осторожно потянул жалюзи вверх, стараясь не шуметь, впуская в комнату солнечные лучи и тепло. За ночь облака разошлись, и небо казалось высоким и светлым. Солнце блестело в оставшихся от дождя лужах, отражалось в зеркальных стенах далеких зданий.  
  
Неплохой день, чтобы снова попробовать. Да ведь? Арно вставил батарейки в приемник и принялся крутить колесико. И в первый момент не поверил. Нереально. Невозможно. И все же.  
  
— …ет нас. Мы передаем это сообщение…  
  
Арно уставился на приемник, а потом подкрутил колесико назад.  
  
— …выжившим, — сообщение передавалось урывками, с помехами, но смысл улавливался. — Всем, кто… Фельсенбург. …безопасность и убежище. …выжившим…  
  
— Фельсенбург? Это в Дриксен? — Валентин проснулся и рылся в рюкзаке.  
  
Арно поймал брошенную ему карту:  
  
— За Шеком. На востоке от Эйнрехта.  
  
— Мы в Лаутензее, — голос Валентина звучал неуверенно.  
  
Арно замолчал, изучая карту, пока сообщение продолжало передаваться.  
  
— Почему Фельсенбуг?  
  
— Там горы и много родников и источников, — постарался вспомнить школьную географию Валентин. — Теоретически выгодное для обороны и убежища место. Теоретически.  
  
— Ты не доверяешь сообщению, — Арно улыбнулся краешком губ.  
  
— Это неблизкий и сложный путь, — просто сказал Валентин. — Но если ты хочешь…  
  
Арно выключил приемник. Он постоял, поводил пальцами по гладкому корпусу и спросил:  
  
— Ну что, прогуляемся на север?


End file.
